1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to devices and systems that include memory foam for use in restricting the fluid flow (e.g. liquid or gas flow) in a passageway. More particularly, the present invention is related to flow restricting devices and systems having memory foam configured to expand and form conduits around objects disposed in a passageway so that the fluid flow in the passageway is restricted.
2. The Related Technology
Air conditioning systems have long been employed to regulate temperatures within buildings or rooms by generating and blowing heated or cooled air. Usually, the air conditioning system routes forced air through a series of ducts that open into the location needing to be cooled or heated. The air conditioning ducts can include vents and/or vent covers that regulate the amount of air being blown out of each duct. Often, the air conditioning system includes ducts that are pre-installed and are integrated fixtures of a building or room. Air conditioning systems that include ducts with vents and/or vent covers that regulate the air flow are well known in the art.
Recently, data storage facilities have been constructed to house computer equipment containing important data. The data storage facilities typically include at least one air conditioning system to regulate the temperature of the air within the room containing the computer equipment. Usually, the air conditioning system is configured to generate and force cool air into the data storage facility to regulate the temperature of the computer equipment. A data storage facility having a large number of computers may require multiple air conditioning systems in order to regulate the temperature because of the amount of heat produced by the large number of computers. Also, a single air conditioning system may have ducts and vents arranged so that cooled air is blown towards an air inlet of a computer (e.g. front of computer). Often the air conditioning system includes some ducts and vents that blow cool air towards the air outlet of a computer (e.g. back of computer), but the air outlet of the computer releases hot air due to the operation of the computer. The hot air produced by the computer can warm the cool air and render the air conditioning ineffective.
It has recently been found that selectively blowing cooled air toward a computer air inlet and maintaining cool air around the computer air inlet can be more beneficial than maintaining the data storage facility or data storage room housing the computers at a substantially homogenous temperature. Additionally, the cooled air can be prevented from being blown toward the computer air outlets and wasted. Accordingly, temperature gradients that are cooler around the computer air intakes compared to the computer air outlets can be easier and cheaper to maintain, as compared to regulating the temperature so that it is substantially homogenous throughout the data storage facility or data storage room. In part, this is because the computer air intake can receive cooled air and blow hot air out of the computer air outlet. As such, selectively cooling the air around the computer air intake without cooling the heated air around the computer air outlet can provide enhanced cooling without wasting cool air. Attempting to cool the heated air around the computer air outlet is a substantial waste of cooled air. Thus, selectively cooling the air around the computer air intake can be comparatively more cost-effective than standard cooling techniques that cool an entire room to a substantially homogenous temperature.
Additionally, data storage facilities or data storage rooms housing computers have been constructed to utilize air conditioning ducts for passing power cords and data cords between different computers. As such, a large number of cords can be disposed within an air conditioning duct and have one end extend out of a duct opening and connected to a computer and another end extending out of a different duct opening and connected to a different computer. The large number of cords passing through a single air conditioning duct can provide a complex problem when determining the proper endpoints of each cord, rearranging the cords, disconnecting the cords, and reconnecting the cords. Often, the cords emerge from a duct opening, and are plugged into the backs of computers close to the computer air outlet, which can position the computer air outlet in the back of the computer close to the duct opening.
While air conditioning ducts can include vents and vent covers to restrict the flow of cool air towards the computer air outlet, most vents and vent covers are not properly configured to allow cords to be passed therethrough and to restrict the flow of cool air. Additionally, some vents and vent covers may require the cords to be unplugged at one end and routed through the vent or vent cover; however, unplugging a cord or a plurality of cords in a data storage facility can be a daunting activity because of the complex problems associated with determining the proper endpoints of each cord, rearranging the cords, disconnecting the cords, and reconnecting the cords. Thus, the use of such vents and vent covers can have unfavorable consequences and the time required to route the cords through the vents or vent covers can be prohibitive.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a device that can be used to selectively restrict the flow of air through air conditioning ducts or from openings in air conditioning ducts. Additionally, it would be advantageous to have a device that can be used to selectively restrict the flow of air through air conditioning ducts containing power cords or data cords being passed therethrough. Further, it would be advantageous to have a device that can be retrofitted into air conditioning ducts to selectively restrict the flow of air without having to disconnect an end of a cord or plurality of cords that are disposed within the air conditioning duct.